Sandslash
Sandslash (サンドスラッシュ, Sandosurasshu) is a Ground-type Mouse Pokémon that is known to evolved form of a Sandshrew starting at level 22. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Sandslash is a tailed bipedal, ground-dwelling pholidote notable for its offensive and defensive capabilities. Its body is mostly covered in sharp quills formed from its tough, dry hide. It has two large claws on its paws and feet. It can curl into a large ball to protect its underbelly, and in this position it can roll to attack or escape. Its primary weapon is the large claws on its paws, which can be used to slash at enemies. The claws are also useful for burrowing quickly and can sometimes be poisoned. Its claws and spikes can both break off and are shed regularly, but grow back quickly. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 65.0 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Sandslash are able to roll themselves into sharp balls of spikes, which can be used to both attack and defend themselves. In this ball form Sandslash can protect themselves from heatstroke, and can even kick up a dust storm. Sandslash is also adept at climbing trees, and is prone to ambush its enemies from above. Like most fully evolved Pokémon, Sandslash can generate a Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior In the wild, Sandslash are more offensive than their pre-evolution, Sandshrew, but are still mostly defensive by nature. They spend much of their time hidden underground in their burrows, and will kick up sand or curl into a ball to escape predators. It will also curl into a ball to prevent heatstroke during the high temperatures of the daytime in its habitat. Although it is known to regrow its claws and spines if broken or snapped off, it does seem to have habitual molting. Once a year the old spikes fall out, to be replaced with new spikes that grow out from beneath the old spikes. When needed, they can perform a variety of techniques to attack enemies, including slashing at them, rolling at them while curled up, and even climbing trees and attacking from above. Although Sandslash are usually bipedal, they are able to run on all fours. Habitat They are adapted to dry, arid areas. Thus, they can mostly be found in deserts and grasslands, and sometimes in river valleys or the upper levels of caves as well. Wherever they are, they live underground in burrows. They are most common in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, but can be found in Sinnoh on certain circumstances. Diet Sandslash do not require a lot of water, due to a very efficient system of staying hydrated with minimal moisture. They hunt for prey in the wild. Major appearances In Good 'Quil Hunting, a Pokémon Trainer named Koji informed about a place that was good for catching Cyndaquil. After Ash captured a Cyndaquil, the Trainer challenged Ash to a 1-on-1 Pokémon battle to determine who'd keep the Cyndaquil. Koji used a Sandslash against Ash's Cyndaquil and lost. In Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, several Sandslash helped dig a new lake for the Grass Pokémon at Professor Oak's Lab. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, Sandslash was a member of Team Razor Wind, along with Scyther and Zangoose. The trio of clawed Pokémon were first seen being blasted out of the Wigglytuff Guild. Team Razor Wind overheard that Team Poképals were assigned with the task of traveling to the Labyrinth Cave to get a Gabite Scale for an ailing Shinx, and decided to attempt beating Team Poképals. Unfortunately for Team Razor Wind, Gabite beat them up. It reappeared alongside its team in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Other Minor appearances Sandslash first appeared in The Flame Pokémon-athon!. A Sandslash appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. A Sandslash appeared in To Master the Onixpected. It was stuck underneath the rocky skin of a giant Onix and causing so much pain, that the Rock Snake Pokémon was on a rampage. Bruno helped to get the Sandslash out. A Sandslash under the ownership of a Trainer, appeared in Round One - Begin!, during the Indigo League. A Sandslash owned by Corey was one of the Pokémon that was captured and cloned by Mewtwo in Mewtwo Strikes Back. When the Team Rocket Gang saw this Pokémon being cloned, it was mistaken for its pre-evolution, Sandshrew. The Sandslash clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns. A Sandslash was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Pietra has a Sandslash which she used it for her digging project in Right on, Rhydon!. A Sandslash also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Sandslash was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. A Sandslash appeared in Nurse Joy's poem in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. Sandslash also made a cameo in Numero Uno Articuno as a Pokémon belonging to Noland. A Sandslash appeared in the opening Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. In Gymbaliar! a Sandslash was under the ownership of a boy Trainer battling Jessie for "a Badge". It lost to Jessie's (then) Croagunk. A Sandslash made a brief cameo along with a Sandshrew in Destiny Deoxys and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Multiple Sandslash made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A group of Sandslash also appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. Sandslash also appeared in The Power of One. A Sandslash appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble. A Sandslash belonging to an unnamed Trainer, appeared in a Hall of Fame photograph in Hello, Pummelo!. Pokédex entry Sandslash, Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Sandshrew. When it runs at full speed, it sends up a thick cloud of sand in order to hide itself. It attacks opponents with the quills on its back. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon